In love with a captain?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Yuki Yoshida is the new vice captain of squad 13 and she starts to have feelings for captain Ukitake will she ever tell him? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I only own Yuki Yoshida.
1. Chapter 1

_**In love with a captain? **_

"Jushiro!" Shunsui called out.

Jushiro stopped and smiled at his friend.

"Shunsui hello!" he smiled.

"What are you doing want to go get some sake with me?" Shunsui asked.

"No I cant I'm going to meet my new vice captain so I should get going I don't want to keep her waiting" Jushiro said.

"Hey since it's a girl I should go with you" Shunsui grinned.

"If you must come on" Jushiro laughed.

Once they got to Captain Yamamoto's office they saw a small blonde girl looking down at her feet.

"Hello Jushiro… and uh Shunsui….I knew you would tag along" Yamamoto sighed.

"Anyway this is your new vice captain go on introduce yourself" Yamamoto said.

The girl stepped forward and looked up at them "H-hello sir I'm Yuki Yoshida I'm honored to be your vice captain" she bowed.

"Hello I'm Jushiro Ukitake I'm glad to have you on my squad" he smiled.

"And I'm Shunsui Kyoraku nice to meet you beautiful how about a drink?" he said with a charming smile.

"Um n-no thank you sir" Yuki blushed.

"Come on I'll show you were you'll be working" Jushiro said.

"You guys go on with out me Nanao will be mad I've been gone this long she thinks I'm in the bathroom" Shunsui chuckled. "Bye Jushiro and goodbye beautiful miss Yuki" he winked as he used shunpo to get to his office as fast as he could before Nanao found out were he was.

"Sorry about him he's a wild one" Jushiro chuckled.

"Oh um its fine sir" Yuki blushed. _Wow he's really cute!_ She thought to herself.

As they were walking to the squad thirteen barracks they were stopped by Yachiru.

"Uki-san! Oh and who's this your girlfriend?" she giggled.

"She's my new vice captain" Jushiro explained.

"Hello I'm Yuki Yoshida" Yuki smiled down at the small pink haired shinigami.

"Hm I'll call you…. Yuu-Yuu!" Yachiru smiled.

"Um Yuu-Yuu?" Yuki wondered.

"She likes to give nicknames" said a deep voice.

Yuki turned around to see a big spiky haired man who had bells at the tips of his hair.

"Kenny!" Yachiru squealed happily jumping onto his back.

"Look, look Kenny I made a new friend her name is Yuu-Yuu!"

"I see" Kenpatchi smirked.

"Hello I'm Yuki Yoshida" Yuki bowed.

"I'm Kenpatchi Zaraki ….that's very strong spiritual pressure you have there… wanna fight?" He asked with a wild grin.

"Um no thank you sir" Yuki said in confusion.

"Well I'll be in the squad eleven barracks if you change your mind" Kenpatchi smirked as he and Yachiru disappeared.

"Err anyway shall we Miss Yuki?" Jushiro smiled as his brown eyes melted in her blue ones.

"Yes" Yuki smiled as she followed her captain.

Once they got to the squad thirteen barracks two people jumped in front of them.

"Captain we've been waiting for your return!" They said in unison.

"Oh hello Yuki this is Sentaro and Kiyone" Jushiro introduced.

"Hello I'm Yuki Yoshida" Yuki smiled.

"Hello!" Sentaro hiccupped.

"Sentaro are you drunk again?" Jushiro asked.

"No captain of Corse not" he lied however Jushiro knew he was lying so he ignored him and turned to Kiyone.

"Kiyone will you please show Miss Yuki were she'll be working?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes captain come on Yuki" Kiyone said.

"Goodbye Yuki if you need anything I'm right down the hall" Jushiro smiled.

"Ok thank you Captain" Yuki smiled as she followed Kiyone to her chambers.

Once they got there Kiyone opened the big sliding door revealing her bed chamber.

"Wow" was all Yuki could say.

"There will be paper work for you tomorrow" Kiyone said as she glared at her.

"Oh um ok thank you" just then a tall drunken lady fell on top of Kiyone.

"Kiyone!" Rangiku smiled.

"Rangiku what are you doing here this isn't even your squad!" Kiyone yelled.

"I got lost sort of" Rangiku pouted then she looked up at the very confused Yuki.

"Oh hello there I'm Rangiku Matsumoto vice captain of squad ten" she smiled.

"Hello I'm Yuki Yoshida vice captain of squad thirteen" Yuki said nervously.

"Yay lets be friend's kay?" Rangiku smiled.

"Oh ok" Yuki said.

"Ok go Kiyone I'm talking to my best friend" Rangiku yelled pushing her out the door and shutting it behind them.

"So how do you like being a vice captain Yuki?" Rangiku asked as she laid on Yuki's sofa.

"Oh its fun…but I have a feeling Kiyone doesn't like me" Yuki frowned sitting on the floor next to the sofa Rangiku was lounged on.

"Oh don't worry she's just jealous of you" Rangiku said.

"Jealous of me?" Yuki wondered. "Why?"

"Because you get to be so close to captain Ukitake everyday" Rangiku explained.

"Oh I do?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Um yea why did you sound so excited?" Rangiku wondered.

"Um uh no reason!" Yuki blushed.

"You like him!" Rangiku grinned.

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Rangiku smiled getting Yuki in a headlock.

"Ok, ok fine I do maybe just a little bit" Yuki admitted then Rangiku let go of her.

"I knew it! Oh hey Yuki can I sleep here tonight?" Rangiku asked.

"Uh w-why?" Yuki wondered.

"Because my captain will be upset I didn't finish the paper work her left for me" Rangiku sighed.

"Yes you can sleep on the sofa" Yuki smiled.

"Yay thank you so much Yuki! Goodnight!" smiled Rangiku.

"Night Rangiku" Yuki smiled as she went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In love with a captain part 2**_

The bright sun coming from the window woke Yuki up she sighed and sat up in bed and let out a big yawn.

_Oh Rangiku! _ She thought jumping out of bed running toward the sofa.

Once she got to her living room she saw Rangiku sprawled out on the sofa with a sake bottle in her hand snoring. Yuki had to hold back her laughter just then there was a knock on her door.

"Yuki! I have paper work for you open up!" Kiyone yelled.

Yuki sighed and opened the door.

"Morning Kiyone" she said politely as she took the stack of papers.

"Yea, yea hey Rangiku what are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Oh shush you're too loud!" Rangiku whined.

"Don't worry Kiyone I promise to get her back to her squad" Yuki smiled.

"Whatever" Kiyone said coldly walking away.

When Kiyone was out of sight Rangiku and Yuki busted into laughter.

"She's so jealous!" Rangiku laughed as she sat up.

"Hey I have the day off today want me to help you with your paper work?" Rangiku offered.

"Oh yes please that would be very helpful" Yuki smiled sitting at her desk _that's odd I thought she said she doesn't do her paper work…hmmm _Yuki thought to herself.

Rangiku sat across from her and threw her feet up on the desk and started drinking what was left of her sake.

"HEY! I thought you said you were going to help me!" Yuki hissed.

"I am helping" Rangiku said simply.

"HOW IS DRIKING SAKE HELPING?" Yuki yelled.

"I'm supervising so you don't get a paper cut or something" she said as she sipped more of her sake.

"Fine whatever drink your sake I'm going to actually get some work done" Yuki said as she started to write.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yuki called out.

Then Jushiro and Rukia walked in.

"Oh hello captain and… oh Rukia!" Yuki said happily hugging she short raven haired girl.

"Yuki! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Rukia smiled hugging her back.

"You two know each other?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes Byakuya introduced us after I was adopted into the Kuchiki family" Rukia explained.

"Oh I see" Jushiro said as he sat on the sofa.

"Oh Rukia how is Byakuya-sama?" Yuki wondered.

"He's fine" Rukia smiled.

"That's good to hear perhaps I should visit him sometime." Yuki smiled.

"How about tomorrow we can have your birthday dinner at our home!" Rukia smiled.

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" Jushiro asked.

"Oh um yes" Yuki blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jushiro wondered.

"Oh I uh don't know" Yuki blushed.

"What do you want?" He smiled.

"Oh nothing sir! It's fine!" Yuki said as she turned a bright red.

Before Jushiro could answer her they heard a loud clunk they turned toward the sound and saw that Rangiku fell off her seat and on to the floor.

"OW Yuki your floor is hard!" Rangiku whined.

"Come on guys lets go to the breakfast hall and gets some food" Rukia smiled.

"And sake?" Rangiku asked hopefully.

"Yes sake" Rukia giggled.

"I'll walk you guys there" Jushiro smiled.

After they helped Rangiku up they all headed to the breakfast hall. Once they got there they said there goodbyes to Jushiro but as Yuki turned around he caught her by the arm.

"Yuki are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure but thank you Captain" she blushed as she turned away.

"Oooo your all red!" Rangiku giggled.

"No I'm not!" Yuki said playfully shoving Rangiku.

As they walked threw the breakfast hall of load drunken soul reapers Yuki had no idea Jushiro was watching her. All Yuki seen was loud men tossing food and occasionally she heard whispers saying _'ooo look at the new girl' 'she's a cutie'_. When she walked by one man she felt something touch her butt.

"AH! Who touched my butt?" She screamed.

"I did cutie whatcha gonna do about it?" he smirked.

Jushiro was about ready to rush toward her but he stopped when she saw her grab his wrist.

"Big mistake buddy" she hissed.

"What?" he wondered with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Let's just say people don't want to get on my bad side….but you just crossed the line" she growled.

"Listen lady I'm sorry I-I wont do it again I swear" I cried.

"Apologizing won't save you now" she said gripping his wrist tighter.

Just before she did something a hand was on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a tall bald man.

"Is this sicko bothering you ma'am?" he asked drawing his Katana.

Before she could answer him he was hitting the other man with the end of his katana.

"APOLOGIZE NOW YOU SCUM!" he yelled.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOO SORRY!" the man cried running away.

"Are you alright?" asked the bald man putting his katana back in it sheath.

"I'm fine I could have taken him myself you know" Yuki sighed.

"Um yes but I was acting as a gentleman and protected you…" he blushed.

"Right thanks um what was your name again?" Yuki asked.

"Ikkaku" he smiled.

"Well thank you Ikkaku and if was very nice meeting you see you around" Yuki smiled as she and her friends walked off.

"N-n-no problem Y-yuki" he blushed.

Jushiro sighed _why didn't I act when I had the chance I could have been Yuki's knight in shining armor…_ he thought to himself. He looked once more at his vice captain who was waiting in the food line and he blushed and she tucked a golden lock behind her ear. Then he was snapped out of his lovely day dream by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shunsui.

"Oh um hello Shunsui" Jushiro smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Why were you staring off like that?" Shunsui asked.

"Oh it was nothing!" he said getting red.

"Hmm and your blushing who were you just looking at?" Shunsui smiled.

"No one!"

"Jushiro I know when your lying who is she?" Shunsui smiled.

"Fine….Yuki…." he blushed.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"I think … I love her" Jushiro confessed.

"Tell her then" Shunsui said.

"I will but not just yet but I'm going to get her something for her birthday tomorrow" Jushiro smiled.

"Haha come on lover boy we have a meeting to go to" Shunsui laughed as he dragged Jushiro away.

Yuki sat with Rukia and Rangiku talking about what happened earlier.

"I would have punched him!" Rukia said angrily

"Well I was about to until Ikkaku stopped me." Yuki sighed.

"Did you knottiest captain Ukitake was watching you?" Rangiku smirked.

"What he was? Oh great!" she blushed barring her face in her hands.

"Don't worry I saw him blush" Rangiku smiled.

"What? Really? No you're lying!" Yuki yelled turning a deep red.

"Fine don't believe me" Rangiku sighed as she took a sip of her sake.

"Come on lets go" Rukia smiled.

As they left they ran into Ikkaku again he couldn't find the words to say anything he just blushed and held the door open and bowed just as they were leavening he finally said something.

"BYE YUKI!" he yelled nervously.

Yuki just smiled and waved witch made him turn a brighter shade of red. After Yuki walked Rukia and Rangiku to were they wanted to go she started to walk to her room. Then she saw Kiyone.

"Hey Kiyone" Yuki smiled then she knottiest she was carrying a huge stack of paper.

"You need any help?" Yuki asked.

"No theses are for you" she said coldly as she shoved the papers in Yuki's arms "Now get to work!" she yelled walking away.

Yuki sighed and ran to her room but before she reached the door she ran into something hard and was about to fall over until someone caught her.

"Ah thank you" Yuki said and she seen that Jushiro's arms were around her.

"Captain!" she blushed "oh um I'm sorry!"

"Its fine need some help?" he asked.

"Uh yes thank you…" Yuki blushed as he took the papers from her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In love with a captain part 3**_

Yuki nervously shut the door behind her as Jushiro place the stack of papers lightly on her desk.

"It's pretty late what were you doing all day?" Jushiro chuckled.

"Oh um Rangiku and Rukia were showing me around." Yuki blushed.

"Oh I see"

"Well I better get to work" Yuki said sitting at her desk.

"Work? At this time of night?" Jushiro wondered.

"Yes so I will finish on time" Yuki said at she started writing then she looked up to see her captain sit across from her and picked up a pen.

"Then I'll help you" he smiled.

"Oh no captain you don't have to!" Yuki said nervously.

"Its ok I want to"

"Um ok thank you so much sir" Yuki blushed as she continued to write.

They worked quietly and they took breaks to drink tea. As they were drinking tea Jushiro looked at the tiny clock and smiled.

"Happy birthday Yuki"

"Thank you Captain" she giggled.

"Well I feel very special I was the first to tell you happy birthday" he grinned then when Yuki wasn't looking he reached into his pocket and placed a small pink box on the paper she was working on.

"C-captain! What's this?" she wondered.

"Your birthday present" he smiled.

"I said you didn't have to get me anything" Yuki blushed as she set down her pen.

"Well I wanted to now open it" he laughed.

"Very well" she sighed as she pulled on the pale pink ribbon and took the lid off she looked inside and her face grew bright red.

"Oh captain…its beautiful" she whispered as she looked at the silver bracelet with a heart charm hanging off of it.

"Yes just like you…. Here I'll help you put it on" he said taking it from the box.

_Wait did he just say I was beautiful?_ She thought as he gently grabbed her wrist and placed the bracelet on her.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she was trying her best to refrain from hugging him.

"Your very welcome" he said as a slight pink cover his cheeks.

Their eyes connected for a moment neater one of them dropping each others gaze until Yuki looked down and grabbed her pen.

"Um let's get back to work" she blushed.

"Yes" Jushiro agreed as he continued to write. _Well that went very well…_ he thought to himself.

A few hours passed and Yuki fell asleep Jushiro looked at his sleeping vice captain and took off his captain cloak and placed it over her. He looked once more at her and smiled and laid down on her sofa.

Yuki woke up to the sound of someone yelling.

"Yuki! Yuki! I can't find captain Ukitake anywhere!" the voice yelled.

_Kiyone? _ She thought sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at the white cloak that was draped around her and looked to the couch to see her captain snoring.

_Aw he's cute even when he sleeps…hmm perhaps I should wake him up before Kiyone has a panic attack…_ Yuki thought to herself and lightly shook her captain.

"Captain wake up… hey Ukitake it's time to get up." She whispered.

His warm chocolate brown eyes opened and looked at her.

"Yuki?" he yawned.

"Yes its time to get up" she said handing him back his cloak.

"Um right thanks" he said sitting up and slipping his cloak back on.

"Yuki! Did you hear me Captain is missing!" Kiyone yelled.

Jushiro sighed and opened the door.

"Kiyone what's with all the yelling I'm right here" he reassured her.

Kiyone's eyes went from her captain to Yuki and her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Captain! What are you doing in Yuki's room? This is not appropriate!" Kiyone yelled.

"It's fine I was helping her with her paper work and we both drifted off" Jushiro explained.

"Still that's no excuse sir!" Kiyone yelled louder. Then she stopped once there was a hand on her head.

"Settle down little Kiyone" Shunsui sighed.

"Captain Kyoraku! Please forgive me" she said while walking off and glaring at Yuki.

"Hello you two oh and happy birthday miss Yuki" Shunsui smiled.

"Thank you captain Kyoraku " Yuki smiled.

"That bracelet looks cute on you miss Yuki" Shunsui smirked.

"Um thank you captain Ukitake gave it to me" she blushed placing her hand over it.

"Oh did he now? How romantic" Shunsui winked witch made Yuki's face grow redder.

"So how about we celebrate your birthday with a drink tonight?" Shunsui asked.

"Um Rukia and Byakuya want me to come over and visit them" Yuki explained.

"Perfect they can come too!" Shunsui smiled.

"Um bu- I um..." Yuki started to say until Shunsui cut her off.

"See you guys at six" Shunsui smiled as he walked off.

Then Rukia hugged Yuki from behind taking her by surprise.

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled hanging her a Chappy with a pink bow on it.

"Aw it's a Chappy its so cute thank you Rukia!" Yuki smiled hugging her.

"Your welcome oh that's from Byakuya too" Rukia smiled.

"Oh do you guys want to come Drinking with me, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake?" Yuki asked.

"Sure I'm sure Byakuya will go this once he wants to see you" Rukia smiled.

"Ok well see you two at six then" Yuki smiled as the turned to her captain.

"I'll take the paper work and turn it in for you since to day is your birthday you just relax alright?" Jushiro smiled.

"Ok thank you captain!" Yuki smiled as Jushiro picked up the stack of papers.

"See you two tonight" he smiled as he walked off.

Yuki turned back to Rukia and seen that Rukia was looking at her wrist.

"That's a pretty bracelet did Captain give that to you?" Rukia asked.

"Um yes" Yuki blushed and Rukia examined the little heart charm.

"Hey that symbol means love see on the heart" Rukia pointed out.

"What? Well he probably didn't know it was there" Yuki blushed.

"Uh huh sure….I think he likes you!" Rukia teased.

"Your mistaken we are just friends!" Yuki blushed.

"Right" Rukia winked "Come on lets go find Rangiku and ask her if she wants to come with us tonight!" Rukia smiled as they ran off to find Rangiku.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In love with a captain part 4**_

Rukia and Yuki went off to find Rangiku. Once they found her they found Histugaya as well.

"Hello captain Histugaya" Yuki bowed.

"Yes, yes hello" he said in an irritable voice.

"Um captain Kyoraku is taking us drinking for Yuki's birthday do you two want to go?" Rukia asked.

"Of Corse!" Rangiku squealed.

"I'll pass but thank you I must leave now happy birthday Yuki" he said walking off.

"Aw he's no fun" Rangiku whined.

"Well I better get ready for tonight see you guys later" Yuki waved as she shunpo to her

Room.

Once Yuki got inside she yawned. _Perhaps I'll take a short nap…_she thought laying down on her sofa, but her short nap turned into a long nap. A few hours passed and she was awakened by a soft knocking on her door. She opened it revealing her handsome tall white haired captain.

"Oh hello sir" Yuki smiled.

"Hello are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Um yes" Yuki smiled as she followed him to the restaurant.

Once she got there Shunsui, Rukia, Rangiku and a blonde haired man greeted her at the door with a big happy birthday.

"Yuki this is my good friend Izuru do you mind if her joins us?" Rangiku asked.

"No not at all hello Izuru nice to meet you" Yuki smiled as she took a her seat next to Jushiro.

She looked up and saw Byakuya and smiled.

"Oh hello Byakuya-sama!" Yuki smiled leaning across the table to hug him he shocked everyone and hugged her back.

"Happy birthday little Yuki" he said in his usual toneless voice.

"Thanks" Yuki smiled as Shunsui poured her a cup of sake.

Jushiro and Yuki ended up drinking two cups of sake, Rukia and Byakuya didn't drink at all, Rangiku, Izuru and Shunsui drank more than ten bottles.

"Ahaha Yuki you and Ukitake are such a cuuuute couple!" Rangiku hiccupped.

"Yea! Yea!" Izuru agreed as he fell over.

"Hey miss Yuki how about a birthday kiss?" Shunsui smirked.

"I think not captain" Yuki blushed.

"Aw well I tried" Shunsui sighed as he drank more sake.

"Yea the only one who can give her a kiss is Uki-"Rangiku tried to say but Rukia's hand covered her mouth.

Yuki nodded her thanks to Rukia for stopping Rangiku and Jushiro moved nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. After every one left and said there goodbyes all that was left was Yuki and Jushiro.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"Yes thank you" Yuki blushed.

They walked quietly toward her house once they reached her door they stopped.

"Thank you captain I had fun" Yuki smiled.

"Your very welcome…hmm your hair looks very beautiful in the moonlight" he smiled as he nervously twirled one of her golden locks around his finger.

Then his forehead touched hers and Yuki blushed wildly.

"Happy birthday" he whispered leaning in like he was going to kiss her.

Then his chest felt tight and he covered his mouth and started coughing.

"Captain Ukitake! Are you ok?" she gasped trying to hold him up.

"Yuk-"he tried to say but his words were interrupted by his bloody coughs.

"Shh don't say anything Kiyone! Kiyone!" she yelled.

Kiyone appeared in front of her the looked of jealousy that covered her face was replaced with panic.

"Captain!" she screamed.

"Kiyone go get captain Unohana now!" Yuki ordered.

Kiyone didn't like the thought of leavening him alone with her but she followed her order. Yuki managed to pull Jushiro to the sofa and she quickly got a cold cloth and lightly dabbed his forehead and whipped away the blood from his lips.

"Don't worry captain you'll be ok" Yuki sobbed.

He grabbed her hand in his cold one and squeezed it.

"Yuki…." Was all he could say then Unohana opened the door.

"Don't worry Miss Yoshida he'll be just fine" she smiled sweetly.

"Good" Yuki smiled weakly letting go of his hand when she did so he frowned.

Unohana healed him and left as did Kiyone.

"Captain are you ok?" Yuki asked brushing his soft silky hair out of his face.

"Yes… I'm fine thank you for worrying" he smiled warmly.

"You can stay here until you feel strong enough to move" she smiled.

"Ok thank you very much Yuki" he smiled while drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**In love with a captain part 5**_

Yuki was very worried about her captain since he was sick but he seemed to be getting better she made sure of it since he was staying at her home for a while she would check on him every five minutes.

"Yuki this is the sixths time you've checked on me relax I'm fine" he smiled.

"I know I'm just worried about you" Yuki blushed.

"Come on sit by me" he smiled as he tried to sit up by himself.

"Captain don't push your self!" Yuki said rushing to his side to help him sit up.

"I'm fine" he reassured her.

"Alright" she sighed as she sat next to him.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better ….especially since you're here" he said nervously.

What he said made Yuki blushed a brighter shade of red Jushiro seen and chuckled. Then it grew very silent and Rangiku's words echoed threw her head '_just tell him already'_ Yuki took a deep breath to calm her self _should I tell him?...well if I don't I guess he'll never know…alright I'll tell him…_

"Um captain….there's something I really want to tell you…." Yuki blushed.

"Yes?" he asked turning more toward her.

"Well I um….I don't know how to say this but …I think I …. Um" then Jushiro tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"What ever it is you can tell me…Yuki" he whispered as his warm chocolate brown eyes melted into her light blue ones.

"Ok….well I think I lo-"then she got cut off by yelling _ugh what now?_ She thought.

"Yuki! I need to speak with the captain!" Kiyone yelled throwing the door open.

_Well thanks for knocking…_ Yuki thought.

"What is it Kiyone?" Jushiro asked.

"Head captain Yamamoto want to speak with you immediately!" Kiyone announced.

"Alright thank you" Jushiro smiled.

Kiyone gave Yuki a glare before she disappeared.

"Are you sure you're well enough to move?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Yes thank you" he said as he stood up "oh Yuki what did you want to tell me?" he wondered.

Yuki blushed and stood up with him.

"Um it can wait sir!" she blushed.

"Very well see you tonight" he smiled pulling her into a small hug then he left.

Yuki was bright red and she couldn't get the stupid grin off her face _he hugged me! _ She thought. _Mm what can I do to while I wait for his return?_ She thought to herself. _Hmm perhaps I'll take a walk_ she smiled and started to walk around in a daze. When she finally stopped she realized she was in the Kuchiki manor. _ Oh well Byakuya and Rukia won't mind since were like family…_ she thought as she sat by Byakuya's favorite koi pond. Then she felt someone standing behind her she turned around to see Byakuya staring at her.

"Hello Byakuya-sama" Yuki smiled.

"Hello" he said as he sat on the bench next to her "May I ask why you are in my manor?" he wondered.

"Oh I was talking a walk and I ended up here" she sighed.

"Sounds like you" he said with a small smile.

Yuki liked to spend time with Byakuya he was never afraid to be himself around her he always let loose and actually smiled and laughed.

"This pond brings back so many memories" Yuki said.

"Yes this is where Hisana would read to you everyday isn't it?" he smiled.

"Yes I remember being afraid of you when I first met you" Yuki laughed.

*Flash back*

Small little Yuki ran to the Kuchiki manor as fast as she could holding a huge book in her hand.

"Hisana! Hisana!" Yuki called.

Hisana turned around and smiled sweetly as the small child.

"Why hello Yuki … my that's a big book you have!" Hisana laughed.

"Yes father gave it to me … I was um wondering if you would read it to me please?" Yuki asked.

"Yes of corse come sit on my lap" Hisana smiled.

Yuki gave her the big book and crawled on her lap and Hisana started to read. Then Hisana stopped reading and laughed.

"Hello Byakuya would you like to join us?" Hisana asked.

Byakuya quietly sat next to them and Yuki's eyes grew wide and she just stared at him.

"Yuki this is my husband Byakuya" Hisana introduced.

"Hello" Byakuya said quietly and Yuki just hid her face.

"Don't worry dear he wont bite" Hisana laughed.

Then Yuki took one more look at him and he was holding out weirdly shaped chocolate to her.

"W-what is it?" Yuki asked taking a closer look.

"Chocolate you may have it if you like" Byakuya said.

Yuki took it and smiled.

"Thank you! You know something Byakuya-sama?"

"Mm?" Byakuya wondered.

"You have a nice face!" Yuki smiled while eating her chocolate.

"Um thank you?" He said suppressing laugher and Hisana laughed.

*end flash back*

"Yes I remember that" Byakuya chuckled.

Then Yuki's smiled disappeared.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Byakuya asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing" Yuki said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" he said again Yuki knew he hated repeating himself and he must know something's wrong since he said it twice.

"Well I think I love…Captain Ukitake…" Yuki blushed.

"He loves you too" Byakuya said.

"What?" Yuki wondered.

"I over heard him and Shunsui talking about you at a captain's meeting" Byakuya said.

"What did he say?" Yuki asked.

"That I'll let you figure out on your own" Byakuya said.

"What?" Yuki whined.

"Well you're going to have to work up the courage to tell him you're self." Byakuya said.

"Ugh fine" Yuki sighed.

Byakuya Chuckled and pated her head.

"You should be going back his meeting will be over soon" Byakuya said.

Yuki nodded and hugged him goodbye and shopon back to her room. She got there just a few minutes before Jushiro came back.

"Hello Yuki" he smiled sweetly.

"Hello" she smiled.

They both walked inside and sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry for being late…. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jushiro asked.

"Well…I….um….I think I um l-love y-you…" Yuki blushed looking away.

It was very silent for a moment then Yuki was shocked by Jushiro's arms around her.

"C-captain?" Yuki stuttered.

"I love you too Yuki" he smiled.

"Y-you do?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! I have ever since I first met you!" Jushiro said then he grabbed her hands nervously.

"Yuki…be with me…" he said as his eyes sparkled.

"Yes…" Yuki smiled.

Jushiro's grin grew as he stared down at her.

"Um Captain I-"then she was stopped by his hand.

"Please call me Jushiro now" he smiled.

"Ok Jushiro…I'm glad I was put on your squad" Yuki blushed as she hugged him.

"Yuki?" he whispered.

"Mm?" she smiled.

"C-can I kiss you?" he asked nervously.

Yuki nodded and blushed and Jushiro cradled her in his arms and gave her a soft sweet gentle kiss and Yuki melted into his arms she felt as if this was all a dream. Then Kiyone opened the door with out knocking ….again but this time Shunsui was behind her.

"Captain you have a-"then she stopped and stared at her captain kissing his vice captain and her face almost turned red with anger.

"Hey Jushiro! Good job!" Shunsui clapped.

Then Jushiro and Yuki immediately stopped and the both turned red.

"Oh um Shunsui… h-hello I didn't see you there" Jushiro blushed "um how can I h-help you my friend?"

"Oh its nothing I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to come drinking with me but it seems you two are quite busy so I'll see you two later" Shunsui chuckled as he walked away.

"Sorry for interrupting" Kiyone said threw her teeth and gave Yuki the meanest glare she's ever given her before the look on her face said **I'm firkin pissed** and she left. Once she was gone Jushiro turned to Yuki and smiled.

"So where were we?" he smiled and gave her another sweet kiss.

Yuki blushed and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you Jushiro"

"And I love you Yuki forever" he whispered.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

_**In love with a captain part 6**_

_**(**__I randomly desisted to add more to this story so it's not over yet__** :D) **_

Yuki woke up and yawned then she remembered what happened last night. _Jushiro…my lovely Jushiro…_She thought happily taking her hair down and brushing it. _I suppose I should go tell Rukia and Rangiku…how it went last night…_Yuki thought putting on her Soul reaper outfit. Once she was done changing she ran out the door but on her way to the 10th division she ran into Kenpatchi Zaraki's vice captain Yachiru.

"Yuu-Yuu!" she smiled happily.

"Oh Hello Yachiru" Yuki smiled.

"Do you have any snacks?" she asked.

"Uh snacks? Um no sorry…but do you want to come with me to find Rangiku? I'm sure she has snacks" Yuki smiled.

"Ok!" Yachiru smiled excitedly hopping on Yuki's back.

"Um Yachiru do you have to ride on my back?" Yuki sighed.

Yachiru just nodded and giggled so Yuki took that as a yes and started to run.

"Hey Yuu-Yuu!" Yachiru called.

Yuki stopped running and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Rangiku is not with her squad right now"

"What? Where is she?" Yuki asked.

"She's umm….. Over there!" Yachiru lied pointing in a random direction.

"How do you know?" Yuki wondered.

"I have a wonderful sense of direction now do you want to find Boobies or not?" Yachiru yelled.

"Ugh fine I'll go" Yuki Sighed Running in the direction Yachiru told her to go in.

Yachiru and Yuki wondered around for hours until Yachiru yelled stop. Yuki looked around and sighed angrily.

"Rangiku isn't here!" Yuki yelled.

"Heehee I know come here Kenny!" she smiled jumping off Yuki's back.

Then Kenpatchi walked out of the shadows.

"Thank you for bringing her to me Yachiru" he smiled.

"Captain Zaraki what are we doing here?" Yuki asked nervously.

"I told you I wanted to fight didn't I and you didn't come to me so I desisted to come to you" he chuckled.

"Captain I do not wish to fight…" Yuki said nervously.

"Well I do SO COME AT ME WITH ALL YOUR STREANGHT!" he yelled.

Yachiru moved out of sight just leavening Yuki and Zaraki alone.

"Fine … if you insist but be prepared to lose" Yuki smirked.

"I can't wait NOW COME AT ME!" he yelled not reaching for his katana.

Yuki pulled out her Katana and ran at Zaraki at top speed then her katana hit his shoulder not making a mark at all.

"Is that it? With that huge spiritual pressure of yours I thought you would be stronger." He chuckled pulling out his katana kicking Yuki aside.

Yuki's eyes widened _How can this be? I hit him with a lot of force but not scratch on him!_ She thought confused.

"I didn't want to release my Zanpakuto but I guess I have to" Yuki smirked standing up.

Yuki ran her hand across her blade and her eyes turned ice blue.

"Mayonaka no hana!" she yelled and her blade turned light blue and a black flower appeared on her left cheek followed by a dark line over her right eye.

"What is this?" Zaraki wondered "how interesting" he smiled running at her.

A few hours passed and they were both covered in bloody wounds.

_I only have …one move left…_Yuki thought.

Yuki pushed back her hair and smiled.

"Bankai: Youru no korina hana!" Yuki yelled as the sleeves of her soul reaper outfit got ripped off.

"Heh that's some bankai you have there you already seen what I was capable off" he smirked looking at his eye patch he threw to the side a while ago.

"That's enough chatter!" Yuki yelled running so fast he couldn't even see her.

Out of no were she knocked his katana out of his hand and aimed her katana at him then she slowly put it down and smiled.

"Looks like I win" Yuki smiled wiping the blood from her cheek.

Zaraki glared at her and pushed her off of him.

"Wait captain I should heal your wounds!" Yuki called after him.

"No you take care of your self I'm leavening….thanks for the fight" he mumbled. "Yachiru" he called. And Yachiru appeared on his back.

"Wow Kenny she actually beat you!" Yachiru giggled.

"Shut up" he scoffed.

Yuki watched the captain walked away and she sheathed her katana the black marks on her face slowly disappearing and her eyes returning to normal color.

"Yuki!" a familiar voice called.

Yuki turned around and saw Ikkaku, Shunsui and Jushiro running over to her.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" she smiled.

"I felt your spiritual pressure and I got worried and went to find you are you alright?" Jushrio frowned looking at his lovely vice captain covered in wounds and blood.

"Yes Jushrio I'm fine" Yuki smiled.

"Wow Yuki you actually defeated the captain!" Ikkaku said shocked.

"Yea I guess I did didn't I" Yuki smiled.

Ikkaku blushed when her realized Yuki's shirt was gaped open a bit Jushrio noticed as well and quickly adjusted her shirt.

"Miss Yuki are you alright you look pale" Shunsui asked concerned.

"Y-yes I'm fine" she stuttered as she started to fall but Jushrio caught her.

"Yuki are you ok!" Jushiro asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine no need to worry" Yuki said weakly.

"Come on we need to get you to captain Unohana!" Jushiro said carrying her bridal style.

"O-ok" she whispered leaning her head on Jushiro's warm chest and she slowly drifted off.

When Yuki finally woke up she noticed she was in the sick bay.

"J-jushiro?" she called out trying to sit up.

"Yuki lay back down don't push yourself!" Jushrio said anxiously.

"Its ok I'm fine see all healed" Yuki smiled revealing her arm.

Jushiro gently took her arm in his hand and examined it.

"H-how did you do this?" he asked in shock.

"Oh Hinataro taught me" she smiled happily.

"Hinataro? Well I'm just glad you're alright" he smiled kissing her arm were her wound use to be.

Then Rukia and Byakuya walked in.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Rukia asked.

"No it's alright please come in" Jushrio smiled.

"You ok? I heard about your fight with Zaraki" Rukia said sitting on the edge of Yuki's bed.

"Yes I'm fine" Yuki smiled.

Then Byakuya walked up the Yuki and handed her a banana.

"Here…" he said in a toneless voice.

"A banana?" Yuki wondered taking it.

"That is good for nutrients…." He said.

"Um thank you Byakuya-sama" Yuki smiled.

"Your welcome….now I must be going I have to make sure Renji dose all his paper work goodbye…come Rukia" Byakuya said in his usual voice.

"Yes brother… Bye Yuki, Captain Ukitake" Rukia smiled fallowing her brother out of the room.

"So shall we ask Unohana if I can take you home?" Jushiro asked.

Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Very well I'll be right back" he smiled kissing her forehead and leavening the room.

Yuki sat and waited patiently for her beloved captain to return. Then she saw Kiyone walked into her room.

"Oh hello Kiyone" Yuki smiled _she actually came to see me? _Yuki thought in disbelief.

"Yuki….why were you kissing Captain Ukitake?" she demanded grabbing Yuki by the shirt.

"Uh oh um well we are kinda courting" Yuki blushed.

"What? Courting? That's not fair! He's the cutesiest captain out of all the 13 court guard squads! How are you dating him?" Kiyone yelled turning her angry shade of red.

"I'm s-sorry?" Yuki said confused.

"Kiyone stop shaking her cant you see she wounded" Shunsui said.

"Uh oh um sorry captain Kyoraku!" she blushed running out of the room.

"Sorry about her she gets very jealous over her captain she just wants the best for him" Shunsui explained taking a sip of his sake.

"But captain Kyoraku" Yuki started but she got cut off by Shunsui.

"Please call me Shunsui your going to be seeing a lot of me from now on so you should call me by my first name" he smiled.

"Ok Shunsui" Yuki smiled.

"But don't worry Yuki I know your good for Jushiro….did you know he never really had a girlfriend when he was a kid…so technically speaking you're his first girlfriend" Shunsui chuckled.

"R-really?" Yuki blushed. _ Aw he's even more adorable now! Well I guess we have something else in common I haven't really had a boyfriend I was to busy training all the time…_ Yuki thought.

"Yuki Unohana said I can take you home only if I watch you closely oh hello Shunsui" Jushiro smiled.

"Hey" Shunsui smirked drinking his sake.

"Well any way shall we go home?" Jushrio smiled taking Yuki's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_**In love with a captain part 7**_

Jushiro carried Yuki all they way to her house once they got there he set her down lightly and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Yuki giggled.

"Your welcome" he blushed walking in with her.

"Oh Yuki don't worry about the paper work for a while I'll have Kiyone do it" Jushiro smiled.

"A-are you sure? I can still do it" Yuki offered.

Jushiro put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Its fine Yuki just relax" He smiled.

"Ok" Yuki blushed sitting on her sofa and Jushiro sat next to her.

"You look tired" Jushrio said playing with a strand of her hair.

"No I'm not" Yuki yawned.

"Yes you are!" he chuckled pulling Yuki in for a kiss.

Yuki melted into him once again and smiled. _I love him so much…_she thought happily.

"Jushiro?" she asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay the night with me?" Yuki blushed.

"Yes of Course" he smiled lying down on the sofa holding her securely in his arms.

Yuki smiled and slowly fell asleep. Then next morning when she woke up she realized she was using her captain as a pillow so she sat up and looked at him and noticed he was already awake.

"Oh Jushrio! Good morning how long have you been awake?" Yuki blushed.

"Good morning…about an hour" he smiled.

"An hour? Why didn't you wake me?" she blushed.

"Well I just couldn't bring my self to interrupt your sleep you look so cute" he smiled running his fingers threw her golden hair.

"Jushiro…" Yuki blushed as she sat up when she did so Jushiro sat up as well.

"How about I make us some tea?" he smiled.

"Sure I would love some" Yuki smiled.

Just as Jushiro was about to makes some tea they heard some knocks on the door. Jushiro sighed and slid open the door revealing Sentaro.

"Why hello Sentaro what can I do for you today?" Jushiro smiled.

"I'm sorry sir I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sentaro asked looking at him and Yuki.

"No I was just going to make some tea care to join us?" Jushiro offered.

"No thank you sir … but I came here to tell you that head captain Yamamoto wishes to see you and Yuki"

"Oh ok shall we Yuki?" Jushiro smiled holding out his hand to her.

Yuki took his hand with out hesitation and nodded. Yuki and Jushiro walked hand in hand to the 1st division once they got there Yamamoto gave them a kind friendly smile.

"Hello you two" he smiled looking at there hands that were intertwined.

"Hello sir you wished to see us?" Jushiro smiled.

"Yes I have a mission for you two" Yamamoto said seriously.

"A mission?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"Yes I want you two to go to the real word."

"May I ask what for?" Jushiro wondered.

"There have been lot of arancar sightings so I believe captain Aizen is close by" Yamamoto sighed.

_C-captain Aizen?..._Yuki thought nervously Thinking back about all that Rangiku said about him.

"Very well when do we go?" Jushiro asked.

"Now the gates are being opened for you" Yamamoto informed them.

"Alright thank you" Jushiro smiled as he and Yuki walked toward the gate.

As they walked Jushiro noticed Yuki getting nervous.

"Yuki have you ever been to the real world?" Jushiro asked.

"N-no" Yuki stuttered grabbing his hand tightly.

"Well don't worry it's not that bad at all and I have some really good friends there" Jushiro smiled down at her.

"Alright" Yuki smiled.

They both walked threw the gate and before they knew it they were in the real world.

"Hmm this place is kind of strange" Yuki said looking around.

"Yes but they have very interesting stuff here" Jushiro chuckled.

"Come on lets go visit my friend so we can get you a gigai" Jushiro said as Yuki followed him.

Once they got to were they wanted to go Yuki looked up at the sign it said Urahara shop.

Once they walked into the store they saw a little black haired girl with a broom.

"Um excuse me can I speak with Urahara please?" Jushiro smiled.

"Yes please wait here" the girl said placing the broom aside going into the back room.

A few minutes after the little girl left a tall blonde haired man in a white and green striped hat came walking out.

"Oh captain Ukitake what can I do for you today?" he smiled.

"I need a gigai for my vice captain it's her first time in the real world" Jushiro explained.

"Yea sure thing all I have it's a Chappy is that alright?" he asked.

"Chappy?" Yuki smiled happily. "That would be great thank you" Yuki smiled. '

"Ok here you go miss" Urahara smiled.

Once Jushiro and Yuki were in there gigai's they said there goodbyes to Urahara and left. As they were walking Jushiro looked at Yuki and blushed. _She looks so cute in her gigai! _He thought.

"So Jushiro were are we going to stay?" Yuki wondered.

"Um I'm not interiorly sure…hmm follow me" he smiled as he grabbed onto her hand.

They walked until they seen a boy with orange hair in a school uniform.

"Ichigo!" Jushiro called out.

The boy turned around in confusion.

"Ukitake?"

"Hello Ichigo how have you been?" Jushiro smiled.

"Good how about you?"

"I've been wonderful oh Ichigo this is my vice captain Yuki Yoshida" Jushiro smiled proudly.

"Hello" she bowed.

"Hi so what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo wondered.

"Well we are here for a mission but we need a place to stay do you know any were?" Jushiro asked.

"Hmm well you could stay with Orihime" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh ok great" Jushiro smiled.

Ichigo walked Jushiro and Yuki to Orihime's house once they got there they knocked on the door then a short girl with orange hair opened it.

"Ichigo? Oh and captain Ukitake hello" she smiled happily.

"Hello there Orihime um do you mind if me and my vice captain stay here for a while?" Jushiro asked.

"No not at all make your self's at home" she smiled then Yuki stepped forward.

"Thank you very much I'm Yuki Yoshida" she bowed.

"Oh hello I'm Orihime" she giggled.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later" Ichigo smiled walking off.

"Wait Ichigo do you want to stay for dinner?" Orihime called out.

"Uh…um no thanks I have to get home and uhh study bye!" Ichigo lied. He lied because he didn't want to be mean and tell her, her cooking her horrible so he made up an excuse.

Unfortunately for Jushiro and Yuki they didn't know Orihime had horrible cooking but they would soon find out. Jushiro and Yuki walked into Orihime's house and sat at the table. Then Orihime dished out there dinner.

"So what brings you two to the world of the living?" Orihime asked as she sat down with her own bowel of soup.

"There have been a lot of Arancar sightings" Jushiro said taking a bite of his food.

Once Jushiro took a bite his face grew pale and he slowly put his spoon down swolled the remaining food in his mouth trying not to be rude. Then he shifted his gaze to Yuki who seemed like she was really enjoying the soup Jushiro couldn't understand why it was the worst thing he's ever tasted. After Orihime cleaned the dishes she joined Jushiro and Yuki in the living room.

"I'm sorry I don't have many room do you two mind sharing?" Orihime asked in an apologetic tone.

"Its fine" Jushiro said looking at Yuki giving her a loving smile.

Once they got to there room Jushiro laid on the bed and Yuki sat on the edge and put her hair in a messy bun and laid next to Jushiro.

Jushiro opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then they both froze.

_A hallow? No an Arancar! _They thought in unison.

They both popped soul candy into there mouths and told their gigai's to watch over Orihime and went to find the Arancar. They hoped from roof to roof then they finally found him he was tall with blue hair, a half of a skull on his jaw, a hole on his stomach, and he was very muscular. He looked over at them and a big grin came over his face.

"Hmm a captain and a vice captain? I hit the jack pot" he chuckled then he looked a Yuki "hmm your not bad for a soul reaper" he smiled.

"Um excuse me?" Yuki stuttered.

Jushiro cleared his throat loudly to make the Arancar look at him.

"Leave her out of this I'm the one you should be worried about" Jushiro said stepping in front of Yuki.

Yuki placed her hands on Jushiro back "Jushiro let me help you"

"No its fine I don't want you getting hurt" he smiled. Then his loving expression turned serious. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake captain of squad 13"

"Grimmjow espada number 6" he smirked. Then he came at them but Jushiro dogged his attack.

"J-jushrio" Yuki whispered in fear.

"Don't worry Yuki I promise to protect you forever!" Jushiro said then he looked up at the blue haired Arancar "Here I come SOGYO NO KOTOWARI!" He yelled and his Zanpakuto turned into two katanas.

Grimmjow was about to attack but a pale black finger nailed hand was on his shoulder.

"Come Grimmjow Aizen-sama didn't want us to get in a fight …just yet" he said.

"Ugh fine…you were lucky soul reapers" he yelled as the disappeared.

Then Jushiro started to cough.

"Jushrio are you ok?" Yuki asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine" he smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jushiro smiled and placed his hands on her small ones then he turned her around and embraced her. Rain drops started to fall from the dark skies lightly rolling down Jushiro's cheeks.

"Yuki we should go back" Jushiro whispered.

Then Yuki mumbled something into his chest but he couldn't hear her.

"What was that Yuki?" he asked.

Yuki looked up into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you" she smiled.

Jushiro blushed slightly and cupped her face in his hands.

"And I love you" he smiled and he gently place a kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jushiro and Yuki were walking to Orihime's house Yuki's soul reaper phone rang.

"What is it?" Jushiro asked.

"It's Captain Yamamoto he wants us back at once" Yuki said.

Jushiro nodded and held out his zanpakuto unlock the door to the Soul Society. Once the door opened they walked in. When they got back to the Soul Society Shunsui was waiting anxiously for their return.

"How did it go?" Shunsui asked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble" Jushiro said.

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

"Arancar" Jushiro said flatly as he pulled Yuki closely by his side.

"Are you going to see old man Yamma?" Shunsui asked as he followed close behind them.

"Yes" Jushiro nodded.

"I'll go with you" Shunsui said as he followed them all the way to Yamamoto's office.

Once they got their Yamamoto turned to them.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes….I heard you ran into an arancar"

"Yes…two of them" Yuki whispered.

"I'm glad you two are alright….I have a feeling war is coming upon us soon…." Yamamoto said sadly.

"War? With whom?" Yuki asked confused.

"Aizen….and his arancar…..they are stronger than all of us put together….we must train…learn their techniques we must to an end to them."

"Then we must fight!" Yuki said even though she was terrified of facing Aizen.

"Yes….but Jushiro…I want you to stay behind…" Yamamoto said.

"Stay behind? But why?" Jushiro asked confused.

"You are sick….I do not want you getting hurt….you need to rest" Yamamoto explained.

"Well if he is staying so am I" Yuki said.

"Miss Yoshida I never gave you my permission to stay behind you must fight with the rest of us…I am sorry"

"I don't care I don't need anyone's permission I'm staying behind with the man I love!" Yuki said angrily.

Then room was silent and Yamamoto let out a big sigh and pinched the bridge of his noise in frustration.

"I understand what you are saying Miss Yoshida…..but you must fight" Yamamoto said sadly.

"But…I….I'm…..um…I'm with child!" Yuki shouted out nervously. _Idiot! Why did you shout that out? You didn't need to go that far!_ she scolded herself.

Yuki nervously turned around and saw Jushiro and Shunsui staring at her in shock and confusion.

"You are with child?" Yamamoto asked confused as he looked at Jushiro then back at her.

"Um Y-yes…." Yuki lied.

"Jushiro is this true?" Yamamoto asked.

"I um…uh…wha…I don't…uh" Jushiro muttered nervously then Yuki elbowed him in the side and gave him a look.

"Uh…y-yes….its true…..I am the father of her….c-child" he said confused.

"I see….very well Miss Yoshida you may stay behind" Yamamoto sighed.

"Thank you captain Yamamoto" Yuki bowed.

"You may leave" he whispered.

They all nodded and walked out of his office once Yamamoto's office door was shut Jushiro turned to her.

"Are you really pregnant?" Jushiro asked in confusion.

"No….I just wanted to stay behind with you….and I knew he wouldn't let me stay behind unless I was injured, sick, or pregnant" Yuki whispered embarrassedly.

"Yuki….you didn't have to go that far…..you should tell him the truth we will find out another way for you to stay" Jushiro said.

"No! just leave it Jushiro we can tell him after the war is over" Yuki said.

"I have to admit you scared me there Miss Yuki but that was a good idea" Shunsui laughed.

"Shunsui don't encourage her!" Jushiro sighed.

"I'm sorry Jushiro…..I just couldn't leave you alone…." Yuki whispered sadly as she looked down at her feet.

"Yuki…." Jushiro whispered as he put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "Yuki….I understand you did this to stay with me….and I appreciate it…..but this will be spread around the Soul Society quickly…..and I don't want people to gossip…" he frowned.

"I know….I should of thought before I said anything but….it just slipped out….and don't worry about gossip you know what a temper I have….I doubt anyone would dare gossip about me" Yuki smiled.

"Yes that temper of yours is….quite scary" Jushiro laughed as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"You two love birds are adorable and all but how about some sake?" Shunsui smiled.

"I would Shunsui….but I cant" Yuki said.

"What! You never turn down a drink why now?" Shunsui asked confused.

"I'm 'with child' remember" Yuki said sarcastically "and what type of mother would I be if I drank while pregnant?" Yuki asked.

"Not a very good one I suppose…how about you Jushiro?" Shunsui chuckled.

"No thank you I'll pass" Jushiro smiled.

"Fine….drinking alone is no fun…..I'll go see if Nanao-chan will drink with me see you guys later" Shunsui smiled as he walked off the other direction.

"Shall we go home?" Jushiro asked.

Yuki nodded and held onto his hand tightly. Once they got to Yuki's room Jushiro made some tea for them. As they drank their tea they heard someone franticly banging on the door.

"YUKI! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" the voice yelled the voice was obviously Kiyone's.

Yuki sighed and opened the door to see a very angry Kiyone who's face was bright red with anger.

"Um can I help you Kiyone?" Yuki asked confused.

"ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT?" she yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I HEARD YOU WERE PREGNANT AND CPATAIN UKITAKE IS THE FATHER!" Kiyone said angrily.

"Kiyone calm down….you don't have to yell at me!" Yuki growled.

"SHUT UP YUKI AND JUST ANWSER MY QUESTION!" Kiyone spat as he violently jabbed Yuki in the chest.

"Hey, hey Kiyone take it easy….and will you not yell at her please" Jushiro said calmly.

"Oh uh Captain Ukitake I uh I didn't know you were here…." she blushed. "Um i-is it true….is Yuki really pregnant?" Kiyone asked shyly.

"Yes it's true Kiyone….but you better not repeat this to anyone got that?" Jushiro said seriously.

"Yes sir!"

"Kiyone if you don't mind me asking….who told you I was pregnant?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Captain Kyoraku told me" Kiyone said threw her teeth.

Jushiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Next time you see him can you tell him not to tell anyone please"

"Yes sir! I'm sorry for interrupting your evening" Kiyone said as she disappeared.

Jushiro sighed and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about they way Kiyone treats you…she's very jealous"

"Its fine….I understand she should be jealous….your very handsome….and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have a man like you" Yuki smirked.

Jushiro blushed a bright red and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Its getting late….perhaps I should leave" he whispered.

"Yes….will you be here tomorrow?" Yuki smiled.

"Aren't I always?" Jushiro smirked.

"Yes….just making sure…..goodnight…..I love you Jushiro" Yuki smiled.

"Goodnight Yuki…I love you too" he smiled as he walked toward the door but then he froze.

"Jushiro?" Yuki whispered in confusion.

"I almost forgot " he muttered as he walked back up to Yuki.

"What?"

Jushiro said nothing and kneeled down to kiss her stomach.

"Good night little one" he chuckled.

" Get out of here!" Yuki laughed as she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I was just kidding" Jushiro laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Once Yuki was alone she laid in her bed all night looking at the ceiling _what would happen if I was really pregnant?…What would our child look like?…._she thought as she finally started to doze off. The next morning Yuki was woken up by more loud obnoxious knocking. Yuki sighed and started to walk toward her door _it better not be Kiyone again…_she thought angrily. Once she opened the door she saw the worried face of Rukia and Byakuya standing behind her.

"Is it true?" Rukia asked.

Yuki sighed "Come in and I will explain"

They both nodded and walked into her room.

"Is it true Yuki?" Byakuya asked.

"No….I'm not pregnant…..but not tell anyone just keep acting like I am ok?"

"Why?" Rukia asked confused.

"I only said I was pregnant because I wanted to stay here with Jushiro…and I knew that was the only way I could…." Yuki sighed.

"I see" Byakuya nodded.

"How romantic" Rukia muttered.

"How did you hear about me being pregnant by the way?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Rangiku" Rukia said.

_Shunsui…._she thought angrily. Then she was brought out of her thoughts by more knocking.

"WHAT? Dose the whole Soul Society know?" she said angrily as she opened the door to see Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Oh its just you….good I thought you were more nosey squad members" Yuki sighed as she let them in.

"Are you saying I'm nosey?" Byakuya asked in a toneless voice.

"Yes Byakuya-sama your extremely nosey!" Yuki said angrily.

Byakuya stood and glared at her angrily. Then he flicked her nose like he use to when she was a child.

"HEY!" Yuki growled.

"Come…Rukia….we must be going" Byakuya said.

"Yes Nii-sama" Rukia said as she stood. Then Byakuya turned to Yuki and pulled out a banana from his sleeve.

"Have a banana….you and your 'baby' need to eat healthy" Byakuya said in an emotionless voice.

"Gee thanks Byakuya-sama…." Yuki sighed as she took the banana.

"Goodbye….little Yuki" he smirked as he and Rukia left the room.

"Did Byakuya just smile!" Shunsui blurted out.

"Yea…why is that so weird?" Yuki wondered as she sat next to Jushiro.

"He never shows any emotion!" Shunsui said.

"You never seen him show any emotion? I seen Byakuya-sama in every emotion there is….my favorite one to see him in is angry" Yuki laughed.

"How did you make him angry?" Shunsui wondered.

"When I was little I stuck gum in his hair….his wife thought it was kinda funny too" Yuki smirked as Shunsui let out a loud laugh.

"So do you guys want some tea?" Yuki asked.

"Sure…I'll make it Yuki" Jushiro smiled.

"Oh no you always make the tea…you sit down and relax and I'll make it" Yuki smiled as she kissed Jushiro on the nose.

"Have it your way" Jushiro smirked as he watched Yuki walk out of the room. Once she was out of the room Jushiro turned to Shunsui.

"Shunsui…..I'm going to ask Yuki to marry me…."

"What! that's great!" Shunsui smiled.

"Yes…but when should I ask?" Jushiro wondered.

"Hmmm form what I know about Miss Yuki….just ask her….she would be extremely happy trust me" Shunsui smiled.

Then Yuki came back in the room with a tray of three cups and a tea pot.

"I'm sorry Miss Yuki but count me out of tea for today I just remembered I have to bee some where I'll see you guys later" Shunsui smiled then he turned to Jushiro. "Good luck" he whispered then he walked out of the room.

"It looks like it will be just me and you" Yuki smiled as she sat on the sofa next to Jushiro.

Jushiro smiled at her nervously as he watched her pour them tea _ask her….come on you can do it Jushiro….its now or never…._he thought.

"Hey Yuki…." he whispered.

"Yes?" Yuki smiled as she turned to him. Jushiro watched her sun yellow hair bounce around then he gulped.

"Um….Yuki….I know….this seems a bit sudden…but….I cant keep it inside me anymore…" Jushiro said nervously as he held onto her hand and massaged the back of it with his thumb. Then Jushiro's chest started to feel tight like he was going to go into one of his coughing fits again _no not now….._

"Yuki Yoshida…..will you do me the great honor….of becoming…..my wife?" Jushiro asked as he pulled out a diamond ring from his sleeve.

Yuki stared at him for a moment and she felt tears forming in her eyes _this cant really be happening….._ she thought. Then with out thinking she threw herself into Jushiro's arms almost knocking him over.

"Jushiro…..I thought you'd never ask….." she whispered.

"So um….is that a yes?" Jushiro asked nervously.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to be your wife!" Yuki smiled.

"Perfect" Jushiro blushed as he placed the diamond ring on her finger and kiss her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Jushiro and Yuki sat on her sofa quietly and Yuki happily examined her ring.

"I love you Jushiro" Yuki blushed.

"I love yo-" then Jushiro was cut off by his wild bloody coughs.

"Jushiro!" Yuki yelled as she helped him sit up "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…." he coughed "I'm fine…." he said as his bloody stained lips formed a smile.

"Here I'll get that" Yuki said as she reached for a cloth but Jushiro stopped her.

"I'm sorry Yuki…..you have to deal with my coughing fits…me coughing up bloody is probably very disgusting to you" he frowned.

Yuki sighed and cupped his face.

"Now you listen here Jushiro Ukitake…I love you for you and your coughing fits do not disgust me….they concern me….but don't disgust me…" she whispered as she pressed her lips to his blood stained ones.

"Yuki….t-that means so much to me…." he whispered as he hugged her tighter.

"Come on now drink your tea it will make you feel better" Yuki smiled.

"Ok" Jushiro nodded as he reached for his cup he stopped and put his hand on Yuki's stomach.

"What?" Yuki wondered.

"Oh I felt a kick!" Jushiro laughed.

"Jushiro knock it off!" Yuki laughed.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it" he smiled as he picked up his tea cup.

Then it became silent then Yuki stared at him concerned Jushiro noticed the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When do you want our wedding?" Yuki asked.

"Well…to be honest…..I would like it to be as soon as possible….before…the war starts between the Soul Society and Aizen…" Jushiro blushed.

Yuki smiled and brushed his soft white hair away from his face.

"I was thinking the same thing actually"

"Really?….great!….um how about we get….married tomorrow?" Jushiro asked nervously.

"That sounds wonderful I cant wait" Yuki smiled.

"Yes…we must ask Captain Yamamoto's permission first" Jushiro said.

"Well lets do that now" Yuki smiled.

"Ok" Jushiro smiled as he stood with her _she's so cute when she smiles….just her smile brightens up my darkest of days…._he thought as he followed her toward Yamamoto's office.

Once they got there they took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter" said a deep voice.

They both entered the room hand in hand and Yamamoto looked at them curiously.

"How can I help you two?"

"Well…..I just asked Yuki to be my wife" Jushiro started.

"Well congratulations you two" Yamamoto smiled.

"T-thank you….and um we were wondering if…we could be married tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why so early?" Yamamoto wondered "Is it because of the baby?"

"No….its actually because of the war….and I would like to be married to her before it starts….if that's ok with you" Jushiro whispered.

"Very well you have my blessing…but because of the training I can not arrange a big wedding for you…..so you may have a small wedding with a few close friends" Yamamoto said.

"Ok thank you very much sir" Jushiro smiled.

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto this means so much to us" Yuki bowed.

As Jushiro and Yuki walked back to the squad thirteen brackets they talked about who they were going to invite.

"I would like Unohana, Byakuya, Rukia, Rangiku, and Shunsui to come" Yuki smiled.

"Yes that sounds good…..and Captain Yamamoto can marry us" Jushiro smiled.

"Oh we better invite Kiyone and Sentaro too" Yuki sighed.

"Oh yes I forgot about them" Jushiro laughed.

Then they came to Yuki's room.

"Well you better rest up for tomorrow….good night" Jushiro whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Jushiro…..I love you …so much" she whispered.

"And I you…Yuki" Jushiro whispered as he walked away.

Yuki smiled and walked into her room _tomorrow I will no longer be Yuki Yoshida….I will be Yuki Ukitake….._she thought happily. Then she heard a knock on her door and she walked over to it and opened it to see Captain Kenpatchi Zaraki standing there covered in wounds.

"Captain are you ok?" Yuki asked scared.

"Yea…..I'm fine….so I hear your pregnant" he smirked.

"Yes…. I am…."

"Is Ukitake the dad?" Zaraki asked casually.

"Yes….he is…and we are to be married tomorrow…..your welcome to come if you like" Yuki said.

"Nah….weddings never really been my thing…..there is just something I wanted to tell you…."

"What is it?" Yuki wondered.

"Its nothing important anymore….so bye" Zaraki sighed.

"Captain! Wait! You came all this way to tell me nothing?….just tell me you're here" Yuki in an irritated tone.

"Fine you really wanna know? Ever since that day….we fought….I felt something strange deep inside of me….a feeling I never felt before….it kinda pissed me off….so I took out my anger on some soul reapers…..then I found out what that feeling was…..it was love…..that day after our fight I fell in love with you Yuki…." he said in a serious tone.

"Excuse me?" Yuki blurted out _he's in love with me! _she thought confused.

"You heard me girl….I love you…..not like it means anything now….since your marring Ukitake but I just wanted to get it off my chest…." he said.

"Captain….I'm flatter but-" Yuki was cut off by Zaraki's lips pressing against her's.

"G-get off!" Yuki yelled as she pushed him away violently.

"Heh….I love that little temper of yours…." he smirked as he leaned in for another kiss but then he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"If you were wise I would suggest you leave" Jushiro said angrily.

"Hey there Ukitake" he smiled.

"If you ever touch my fiancée again I will kill you got that!" Jushiro growled as he stood between Yuki and Zaraki.

"I'm not afraid of you Ukitake what is a sick man going to do to me? Are you going to cough of me?" Zaraki chuckled.

"ENOUGH! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE KENPATCHI ZARAKI! AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh a vice captain calling a captain by his first name? How rude of you" Zaraki laughed.

Then out of no where Zaraki was pressed up against the wall with a sword held to his neck.

"Leave now if you want to live…..and don't ever come near my wife again…got that?" Jushiro growled as his zanpakuto glowed a bright blue.

"Whatever" Zaraki growled as he shoved Jushiro off of him.

"Oh congratulations about the wedding and the kid" Zaraki sighed as he walked away.

Then Jushiro sheathed his sword and ran up to Yuki.

"Yuki! Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Jushiro asked concerned.

"No….I'm fine….I promise" Yuki whispered.

"Perhaps I should stay with you tonight….just incase" Jushiro suggested.

Yuki nodded then Jushiro followed her into her house. Once they got to her room Yuki laid her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep. Then next morning Yuki woke up to find a note on her pillow she curiously opened it and it read:

"My dreariest Yuki,

You are probably awake right now and wondering where I am, I am with Shunsui getting ready for the wedding and I once heard Orihime say its bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding and I didn't want to have any bad luck! So I will see you at the ceremony I love you Yuki Yoshida.

Love,

Jushiro"

Yuki giggled and got out of bed then there was a knock on the door. Yuki yawned and walked toward the door when she opened it she saw Byakuya and Rukia.

"Hello" Yuki smiled.

"Hi Yuki!" Rukia smiled.

"Yuki…we wanted to give you this" Byakuya said as he held out a beautiful wedding kimono.

"Oh Byakuya-sama its beautiful you didn't have to" Yuki blushed.

"Your apart of our family….." Byakuya said.

"Thank you both so much…Byakuya-sama there is something I wanted to ask you" Yuki said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Well um I was wondering since my father is not here….will you be the one to give me away?"

"Yuki….I would be honored" Byakuya said in his usual toneless voice.

"Thank you…" Yuki whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "Rukia…..can you help me with the kimono?" Yuki asked.

"Yes of course" Rukia smiled as she and Yuki walked into her bedroom. Once they finished Yuki took one last look at herself in the mirror the kimono was absolutely beautiful it was light pink with cherry blossom petals on it. When they both walked out Byakuya got to his feet.

"You both look very lovely."

"Thank you" Yuki and Rukia said in unison but Rukia's face was the brightest pink you've ever seen.

"Shall we?" Byakuya asked and he held the door open for them.

As they walked to where the ceremony was being held Yuki was starting to get nervous.

"B-Byakuya-sama…..where you nervous….when you got married?" Yuki asked.

"No….not until I saw Hisana….then I was extremely nervous" Byakuya said with a small smile.

"Well….I'm nervous" Yuki laughed.

"Don't be Yuki everything will be fine" Rukia smiled.

Once they got there Rukia went to take her position by the altar (she is Yuki's maid of honor) and Byakuya stayed with Yuki. Then the music started to play.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked as he held his arm out to her.

"Y-yes…" she whispered as she interlocked her arm with Byakuya's.

"B-Byakuya-sama….don't let me trip….I know I'm probably going to trip" Yuki whispered nervously.

"That sounds like something you'd do …" he chuckled.

"Byakuya-sama!" Yuki hissed.

"I promise little Yuki I wont let you trip" Byakuya whispered back.

"Thank you" Yuki sighed.

Then they both started to walk down the isle once Jushiro seen her his face turned red and he had the biggest smile on his face. Then they finally reached where he was standing.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Yamamoto asked.

"I do" Byakuya said as he placed Yuki's hand in Jushiro's.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Yuki whispered.

Byakuya smiled and nodded and took his seat next to a very angry Kiyone.

As Yamamoto talked Jushiro could hardly pay attention all his attention was on Yuki. Then the time came to say the binding words.

"Yuki Yoshida do you take this man to be your husband?" Yamamoto asked.

"I do…" Yuki blushed.

"And do you Jushiro Ukitake take this woman to be your wife?"

"Yes! I do!" Jushiro said excitedly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife….you may now kiss your bride" Yamamoto smiled as he slammed his wooden cane to the floor.

Jushiro and Yuki smiled at each other happily then his lips met hers and he gave her a soft gentle kiss. Then everyone started to clap for them .

"Sake! Sake! Sake!" Shunsui cheered.

Jushiro and Yuki turned to each other and started laughing. Then they went to their after party at the Kuchki manor. They all danced and drank sake well except for Yuki. Then the time came for when it was time for the bride and groom to leave. They gave their friends hugs goodbye then Yuki turned to Jushiro.

"My feet hurt" she laughed.

"Do you want me to carry? We can get home faster if I do" He offered with a laugh.

Yuki nodded and Jushiro picked her up bridal style. Then he flashed step to their home when he set Yuki down she blushed _I never been in Jushiro's home before….well I guess its our home now…._she thought as she walked inside. Once they were inside Yuki felt Jushiro's hands around her waist and he gave her a small kiss on the neck.

"I love you Yuki" he muttered.

"And I love you Jushiro….very much" she whispered as she placed her hands over his.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms. Yuki looked into Jushiro's warm brown eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Yuki" Jushiro smiled.

Yuki was about to say something but she was cut off by loud obnoxious yelling outside their door. So they both go up and opened the door curiously and saw Kiyone and Sentaro yelling at each other.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YUKI!" Kiyone yelled.

"KIYONE YOU CANT TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" Sentaro yelled.

"WHY CANT I?" Kiyone yelled back.

"SHE IS ! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT OUR CAPTAIN'S WIFE! My apologize Mrs. Ukitake! You can punish me if you like!" Sentaro said.

"Um its fine Sentaro and I don't want to punish you" Yuki yelled.

"YOUR SUCH A SUCK UP SENTARO!" Kiyone yelled.

"AM NOT! YOU LITTLE BUGER!" Sentaro yelled.

Then Jushiro came up from behind and yawned.

"What's with all the yelling so early in the morning?"

"MY DEEPIST APOLOGIZES CAPTAIN! ITS ALL KIYONE'S FAULT BUT YOU CAN PUNISH ME IF YOU LIKE!" Sentaro said.

"NO CAPTAIN I'M SORRY! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT PUNISH ME!" she said.

"YOU COPY CAT!" Sentaro yelled.

"I AM NOT!" Kiyone screamed.

"Hey! Can you two quite down! Was there anything you needed?" Jushiro sighed.

"Uh…no sorry captain" Kiyone said as she and Sentaro walked away.

"They can be rather noisy cant they" Jushiro laughed.

"Yes they can" Yuki laughed.

After each day passed they became more and more in love then when six weeks passed on the day before the war started Yuki felt ill and Jushiro suggested she should visit Unohana.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Unohana smiled happily.

"Um yes…I have been feeling ill…." Yuki said as she clutched her stomach.

"Hmmm ill?" Unohana whispered as she placed her hand on Yuki's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever…..what are your symptoms?"

"Well….I have been tired…..sick to my stomach…..and dizzy" Yuki explained weakly.

"Hmmm Yuki may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really pregnant?" Unohana asked.

"N-no….I'm not…..I just said that to stay with Jushiro" Yuki confessed.

"I thought so….hmmm how long have you been feeling ill?" Unohana asked.

"For the last week" Yuki said.

"Hmmm I see…..well Yuki I know what is wrong with you" Unohana smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Yuki wondered.

"Your pregnant" Unohana smiled.

"Pregnant? Really?" Yuki asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes congratulations dear"

"I have to tell Jushiro!" Yuki smiled.

"Before you go do you mind if I have a listen to your stomach?" Unohana asked.

"No not at all" Yuki smiled as she hopped up on the table.

Unohana placed her hands over Yuki's stomach and her hands glowed green.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your baby's spiritual pressure" Unohana whispered.

Yuki nodded and watched Unohana then she stopped and her smile grew wider.

"What is it?" Yuki wondered.

"Your going to have twins" Unohana smiled.

"TWINS?" Yuki blurted out.

"I think it has something to do with Jushiro's zanpakuto form" Unohana smiled.

"Thank you so much Unohana!" Yuki smiled as she ran out of her office.

Yuki was so excited she flash stepped to her house. Once she got there she threw the door open excitedly and Jushiro looked up from his paper work and smiled at her lovingly.

"Hello Yuki" he smiled.

"JUSHIRO! I'M PREGNANT!" Yuki smiled.

"Yes I know your 'pregnant'" Jushiro said confused.

"NO JUSHIRO! I MEAN I'M REALLY PREGNANT!"

"WHAT? Really? Oh this is wonderful!" he smiled as she ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"It's twins" Yuki smiled.

Jushiro's smile winded and he kissed her passionately. Then he stared into her electric blue eyes.

"We are going to be parents" he whispered.

"Yes…your going to be a daddy" Yuki giggled happily.

"And you are going to be a mommy" Jushiro whispered with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jushiro held Yuki in his arms he kissed the top of her head then he frowned.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"The war….it starts tomorrow" he whispered sadly.

"Yes…."

"I don't want to sit here and do nothing….while my friends are risking their life's" Jushiro said sadly.

"I know….but your illness….it's been acting up lately ….and I don't want you to get hurt" Yuki whispered in a worried tone.

"Yes but-" then Jushiro was interrupted by Shunsui bursting threw the door.

"HIIIII!" he smiled.

"Hello Shunsui, how are you?" Jushiro smiled.

"I'm fine, fine" Shunsui hiccupped as he sat on their floor.

"Are you drunk Shunsui?" Yuki laughed.

"N-no…" Shunsui grinned. "I'm sorry for barging in on you two…I wasn't interrupting…**ANYTHING**…..was it?" Shunsui smirked.

"No…but I do have some great news" Yuki laughed.

"Oh? And what is that?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm pregnant…with twins" Yuki smiled.

"TWINS? Wow! Good job Jushiro!" Shunsui smiled as he clapped his hands together.

Yuki and Jushiro both laughed then joined Shunsui on the floor.

"I'm gonna drink more sake it celebrate!" Shunsui declared as he pulled out another bottle from his sleeve.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jushiro smirked.

Shunsui stopped pouring the sake and turned to her "Oh? And why is that?"

"Nanao will get mad at you…and take away all your sake like she did last time" Jushiro laughed.

"Oh yea….I don't want my cute Nanao-chan mad at me…." he frowned as he looked into his glass. "But I already pour this glass…..I'll drink it ya'know so it wont be a waste…." Shunsui smirked.

"So how are things going with Nanao?" Yuki asked curiously.

"She is still in denial about being in love with me…but I'll make her come around" Shunsui smirked.

"Dose she even know she's supposably in denial about being in love with you?" Yuki laughed.

"No I don't think so…..I should go tell her" Shunsui chuckled as he got to his feet.

"I'll see you two later oh and congratulations on the babies" Shunsui smiled as he walked out the door.

Once he left Yuki turned to Jushiro and sighed.

"I should do some of my paper work instead of having Kiyone do it" Yuki sighed as she stood and walked over to her desk .

"Kiyone can handle it…you should rest" Jushiro said as he followed her to her desk.

"No I don't want to be any more trouble to her ….she already hates me as it is" Yuki sighed as she started writing.

"She doesn't hate you" Jushiro frowned.

"Oh yea? What do you call it then?"

"She….um….strongly dislikes you?" Jushiro smiled.

Yuki laughed and continued writing. Jushiro watched her write for a moment then he leaned across her desk and placed his hand on hers. Yuki looked up and saw Jushiro's face only inches apart from her own face then she pressed her lips to his.

"You extremely distracting I hope you know that" Yuki giggled.

"Good" Jushiro smirked.

Then Yuki realized her pen was gone she looked up and saw Jushiro waving it around in his hand.

"Jushiro Ukitake….give my pen back this instant" Yuki said sternly as she tried to hide her smile.

"I don't think I want to…" Jushiro smiled as he held it high above her head.

"I'm not playing games Jushiro" Yuki huffed.

Jushiro didn't reply only smiled and continued holding the pen high above her head.

"That's it your asking for it now" Yuki growled as she stood from her seat an walked up to him reaching for the pen.

"Your too short" Jushiro chuckled.

"Its not that I'm too short your just too tall" Yuki grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jushiro's waist.

"Dose this mean you give up?" Jushiro laughed.

Yuki nodded and laid her head on his chest he smiled and pulled her onto his lap. Then before he knew it he was laying flat on his back.

"Tricked you" she smirked as she took the pen from he hand and placed it behind her ear.

"That wasn't fare" Jushiro smirked.

"Did I tell you I was fare?" Yuki asked.

Jushiro didn't rely and just stared up at her lovingly.

"You know…I cant move since your sitting on me"

"Who said I wanted you to move?" Yuki asked.

"Well who is going to make dinner?" Jushiro laughed.

"Dinner can wait….." Yuki whispered as she placed a loving kiss to his lips.

Jushiro chuckled and sat up and hugged her close to him. Then Jushiro placed his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I still cant believe it" he muttered.

"Well believe it…." she smiled.

Jushiro stared at her with his big chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"Your smile brightens up a whole room did you know that?" Jushiro smiled as he caressed her cheek.

Then they were interrupted by Shunsui walking in then he started laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked as he looked at Yuki who was on top of Jushiro.

"No I was just trying to get my pen back" Yuki smiled as she stood and walked over to her desk .

"You "Pen" sure…"Shunsui smirked.

"Is there anything I can help you with my friend?" Jushiro laughed as he got to his feet.

"No I just came here to tell you….all the captains are leaving from the world of the living…" Shunsui sighed.

"Then well will see you off" Jushiro smiled.

Once Yuki, Jushiro and Shunsui got to the doors that go to the world of the living they saw all the other captains. Then Byakuya and Unohana walked up to them.

"Yuki take care of those babies of yours when im gone ok?" she smiled sweetly.

"I will don't worry" Yuki smiled.

Then Byakuya found her.

"Twins huh?"

"Yea…" Yuki smiled.

"Here takes these it will help" Byakuya said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out two bananas.

"And these will help how?" Yuki laughed as she took the bananas.

"That fruit is good fro nutrients" Byakuya said in a toneless voice.

"I'll remember that" Yuki laughed as she hugged Byakuya.

"When you get back…you should tell Rukia how you feel about her" Yuki whispered as she let go of him.

"What?"

"You cant hide it Byakuya-sama" Yuki smirked as she seen Byakuya's face turn a light shade or red.

"That's…a..uh…stupid thing for you to say" Byakuya said as he cleared his throat. "Goodbye little Yuki…don't do anything stupid while I'm gone…" Byakuya said with a smirk.

"Thanks Byakuya-sama that is a nice thing to say to someone" Yuki laughed.

Then Shunsui caught Yuki off guard by hugging her from behind.

"Goodbye Miss Yuki! I'll miss you two" Shunsui said.

"Bye Shunsui…hey how did the Nanao thing go?" Yuki laughed.

"I told her she should kiss me because I'll be leaving and she hit me in the head with her book then I told her she owed me two kisses since she hit me then she told me to leave" Shunsui smiled.

"Idiot" Yuki laughed.

Then Shunsui turned to Jushiro and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself Jushiro" Shunsui smiled.

"I will" Jushiro said.

As Yuki and Jushiro watched the captain leave Jushiro started coughing again but not as bad as the last time.

"Jushiro! Are you ok?" Yuki frowned.

"Y-yes I'm fine" Jushiro smiled.

"Ok" Yuki whispered as she wiped the blood away from his lips.

"Shall we go home then?" he smiled.

Yuki nodded and they both started to walk home. Once they got their Yuki made dinner while Jushiro rested. Once Yuki was finished she called Jushiro into the kitchen.

"Here I made this for you" Yuki smiled as she handed a plate of Ohagi to Jushiro.

"My favorite! Thank you Yuki" he smiled as he started eating.

Yuki smiled and started chopping some carrots for their soup.

"OW!" she whimpered.

Jushiro flash stepped to her and took her hand in his warm ones.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounded panicked.

"Y-yes….my hand just slipped" Yuki said then a green glow appeared around her finger and the cut was gone. "There good as new" Yuki smiled.

Jushiro kiss her finger and held her close.

"You should go rest…you look pale….I will finish dinner" Jushiro muttered in her hair.

"No its fine I can cook" Yuki smiled.

"Please rest" Jushiro asked as he looked at her with his pleading eyes.

"Fine" Yuki sighed as she kiss his cheek.

Yuki laid on the sofa while Jushiro cooked once he was done they ate in silence. Something wasn't right….Jushiro was acting different.

"Jushiro?" Yuki whispered.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing why?" he smiled.

"You've been acting strange….your quieter than usual…"

"I'm fine I promise" he smiled.

"Ok" Yuki sighed.

After dinner they both went to bed and Yuki snuggled up close to Jushiro and intertwined her legs with his so he couldn't go any where _he probably wants to go to war…and help everyone…..but I cant let him leave …..I don't want him getting hurt…._Yuki thought as she slowly fell asleep. As Yuki slept Jushiro watched her intently then he noticed her stomach was showing a bit and he placed his hand over it. _My children….my beautiful children….this war must end or it might endanger my wife…and children I cant just stand by and watch especially as my friends risk their life's for us…._Jushiro thought. Then he brushed Yuki's blonde hair away from her eyes and sighed _I'm sorry Yuki….but I must fight…._he thought as he leaned over to kiss her. Then he carefully untangled their legs and got out of bed. The next morning Yuki woke up and noticed Jushiro was gone.

"Jushiro!" Yuki called as she ran into the living room.

"Jushiro?" Yuki whispered then she saw a paper on her desk she unfolded it the note read:

"My dearest Yuki,

I'm sorry for leaving like this but I have to fight to protect you and our children, and I cant stand by while our friends are risking their life. I'm terribly sorry when I return you may punish me how ever you see fit….but this is something I must do….I love you Yuki…more than the waking world….and I love those beautiful children growing inside you.

Love,

Jushiro"

Yuki angrily set the note on her desk and ran into her room and put on her soul reaper uniform and grabbed her zanpakuto. _I'm going to the world of the living and no one is going to stop me!…._she thought as she angrily flash stepped toward the door to the world of the living.


	11. Chapter 11

When Yuki finally made it to the gate she saw a small black haired guy pacing back and froth in front of it.

"You there open this door!" Yuki called.

"Oh um…I-I'm sorry….b-but I cant do that…C-captain Unohana told m-me not to let anyone p-pass" he stammered.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I-I'm Hanataro Y-Yamada seventh seat of the f-fourth division" he said nervously.

"Well Hanataro did you seen Captain Ukitake pass by here?" Yuki asked.

"N-no I just got here….I-I'm taking the p-place of another officer in my s-squad" he explained.

"I see… can you let me pass?"

"N-no I'm sorry I cant….Captain Unohana gave me stricked orders n-not to let a-any one pass" Hanataro said.

"Please Hanataro my husband is not suppose to be fighting due to his illness….I have to go get him…please let me by" Yuki asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"O-ok I'll let you by" Hanataro sighed as he opened the gate.

"B-be careful Mrs. Ukitake" Hanataro whispered.

"Thank you Hanataro" Yuki smiled as she ran inside the door.

Once Yuki got to the world of the living she saw Byakuya and Yoruichi unconscious. Then she saw Histusgaya, Shunsui and Jushiro fighting against Aizen. Then Yuki seen Aizen grab Jushiro by the neck.

"YOU FOOLS YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Aizen yelled.

"Jushiro!" Yuki gasped. Then she used her flash step to get to them as fast as she could. She got there so fast no one seen her move and she managed to cut Aizen's arm. Aizen let out a cry of pain and Jushiro felt to the floor. Aizen looked at Yuki with is eerie purple eyes then he struck her across the face.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he growled.

Yuki wiped the blood away from her face and stood with Jushiro.

"Yuki! Why did you come here? You weren't suppose to follow me here you idiot!" Jushiro yelled.

"I'm sorry….call me an idiot…call me whatever you want but I'm not leaving you… I'm going to fight by your side!" Yuki said.

"Yuki what about our children! Your endangering them by fighting!" Jushiro yelled.

"Don't worry I can handle Aizen" Yuki growled.

"Oh you think so?" Aizen laughed evilly. "I will make you suffer the worst pain imaginable"

"Bring it on Sosuke" Yuki smirked as she ran her hand across her blade and her eyes turned eye blue. "Mayonaka no hana!" she yelled as her blade turned light blue and a black flower appeared on her left cheek followed by a dark line over her right eye.

"Hmm this shall be interesting" Aizen smirked as he ran at her.

"AOI YAMI NO AME!" she yelled and everything around them turned black.

"What is this?" Aizen whispered. Then blue flower petals appeared all around him.

"Strike!" Yuki hissed and the flower petals flew toward Aizen and he let out a cry of pain as they sliced threw his flesh.

"YOU WENCH!" Aizen boomed then suddenly Aizen felt the touch of cold metal touching his neck. Yuki saw Kisuke out of the corner of her eye and he gave her a nod.

"KISUKE NOW!" Yuki yelled. As the darkness around them disappeared.

Then Aizen let out another yell of pain as red kido spikes entered his body.

"Is this all you can do?…this leave of kido can do nothing to me Urahara" Aizen smirked.

"YUKI OUT OF THE WAY!" Kisuke yelled and Yuki nodded and flash stepped by Jushiro's side.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" he asked franticly.

"Yes…I'm fine" Yuki panted as she turned her attention back to Aizen who's arm was now shaking.

"What is this?…why can I move my arm?" he asked angrily.

"That kido I sealed into your body is taking effect now…your powers are weakening" Kisuke explained.

"THAT CANT BE! THERE IS NO WAY!" he yelled as the red kido spikes grew larger and her hunched over in pain. Then the ground around Aizen started to mold over his body then in one red light Aizen was gone all that was left was the prison that Kisuke sealed him in. Then Kisuke looked at Yuki and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Yuki"

"Yes…it has been along time hasn't it Kisuke" Yuki smiled.

"Yuki how do you know Captain Urahara?" Jushiro asked.

"Oh when I first met Byakuya-sama I was introduced to Kisuke and Yoruichi" Yuki explained.

"Yes…you would make Byakuya play tag with us" Kisuke laughed.

"Oh Byakuya-sama! Is he ok? And Yoruichi! I seen them unconscious!"

"Yes they are fine they are being taken to the sick bay" Unohana smiled.

"Ok….what about the others?" Yuki asked.

"I already healed Momo and Ichigo they are being taken off to the sick bay as well" Unohana said. "You should be worrying about yourself Yuki I think you pushed yourself to hard you need to rest"

"Yes I'm sorry…" Yuki frowned.

"Thank you Yuki….you were very brave…" Jushiro whispered in her ear. " And I'm sorry I left…." Jushiro frowned.

"Its fine Jushiro….I'm just glad you are not hurt" Yuki whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Lets go back" Jushiro said.

Before Yuki could say anything Toshiro Histugaya interrupted her.

"Have any of you seen Rangiku?" he asked concerned.

"No…but we can help you look" Jushiro suggested.

Toshiro nodded and they all set off to search for Rangiku as they walked they heard muffled crying noise. Yuki walked over to the sound and saw Rangiku behind a rock clutching Gin Ichimaru's robes crying.

"I found her!" Yuki called.

"Rangiku what's wrong? What happened?" Yuki asked as she knelt down beside her.

"G-Gin….h-help…" Rangiku sobbed.

Yuki listened for a moment and could hear Gin's faint heart beat.

"I can save him…" Yuki said.

"R-really?" Rangiku sobbed as she sat up.

"Yes….just give me a moment" Yuki muttered as she placed her hands over the wound on Gin's chest and they glowed a bright green with a mixture of blue.

"Meiyu" she muttered as the wound started to disappear then she moved her hand over to Gin's missing limb then she stopped.

"That's as much as I can do for now….I stopped the bleeding on his arm….but Unohana is going to have to take over" Yuki said as a group of squad four members carried him away.

"T-thank you Y-Yuki" Rangiku sobbed a she gave her a hug.

Then Toshiro came up from behind and placed his hands on Rangiku's shoulders.

"Come on Rangiku lets go back" he sighed.

Then Yuki started to stand but her knees weakened and she fell but Jushiro caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok Yuki!" Jushiro asked concerned.

"I-I use up….to much of my e-energy …I …I just need to rest" Yuki whispered then everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

When Yuki woke up she noticed she was in the sick bay she tried to sit up but a sharp pain ripped threw her arm.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" Jushiro asked gently.

"Y-yes….my arm hurts….that's all" Yuki said.

"You banged your arm up pretty good…but Unohana said it will heal soon" Jushiro smiled as he placed his hand over her arm.

"Your hands are warm….they are always warm….I like that" Yuki smiled.

Jushiro chuckled then his hand moved down to her stomach.

"I'm glad you are ok….if anything were to happen to you three I don't know what I would do" Jushiro frowned.

"I love you Jushiro" Yuki smiled as she placed her hand on his.

"And I love you Yuki" Jushiro smiled as he picked up her hand and kiss the back of it.

Then Unohana came in with a smile on her face.

"Hell Yuki how are you feeling?"

" My arm burns a bit….but other than that I'm fine" Yuki smiled.

"Ok the burning should go away soon….if you want you may take her home Captain Ukitake but please keep a close watch on her" Unohana smiled as she exited the room.

Jushiro smiled and scooped Yuki up in his arms. Yuki smiled and closed her eyes when she opened them again she was in their bedroom.

"Jushiro?" she called.

Then Jushiro's face came into her view and she smiled.

"How are you feeling? The burning gone?" he asked.

"Yes…I feel a lot better" she smiled as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Jushiro's neck.

"I'm glad…" he whispered as he pressed his lips against her Yuki pulled him closer then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he smirked.

"You've been getting into the chocolate again haven't you?"

"So what if I did?" he chuckled.

"Your in trouble now" she smiled as she went to press her lips to his again but he was gone and standing by the door.

"What?" she frowned.

"Come and get me" he smirked as she started to flash step away.

"Your like a child" she sighed as she flash stepped after him.

Once the caught up to him she jump on him wrapping her legs around his waist. Jushiro laughed and held her close.

"You caught me" he frowned.

"Your too slow" she laughed.

"It's because I'm getting old….I'm one of the oldest Captains here beside Yamamoto and Shunsui" he chuckled as he set her on her feet.

"Your not that old" she smiled.

Then Jushiro sat on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap and Yuki laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad the war is finally over" he sighed.

"Me too"

Then nine months passed in the Soul Society and a lot changes happened Byakuya confessed his feelings for Rukia and they are now sorting out their relationship issue with the Kuchki elders, and Nanao finally gave Shunsui a chance and they now are a couple. Ask for Yuki and Jushiro, Jushiro's illness is getting slightly better thanks to the new treatments Unohana gave him and Yuki is huge she looks as if she is going to explode. Then on one beautiful morning it happened.

As Yuki was sitting on the sofa she looked down at her big stomach and frowned.

"I'm so fat" she sighed.

Jushiro looked up at her from his paper work and laughed.

"No your not your perfect" he smiled.

"Yea perfectly plump" she frowned as she placed her hands on her stomach. "When are you two going to come out already?" she whispered to her stomach .

Jushiro chuckled and continued writing then Yuki sighed and got to her feet and walked over to Jushiro. He looked up at her and smiled then he placed a small kiss to her stomach.

"It's such a beautiful morning isn't it?" Yuki smiled as a breeze came in threw the window.

"Yes it is…but not as beautiful as you" he smiled.

"Your just saying that" Yuki laughed then Yuki's hand flew to her stomach and she looked back at Jushiro with eyes full of fear.

"J-Jushiro…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"I-I …..I'm going to have the babies….right now!" she said.

Jushiro stood with out hesitation and scooped Yuki up in his arms and flash stepped to the squad four brackets. Once he got there he saw Hanataro mopping the floor happily.

"HANATARO! GET UNOHANA QUICKLY! YUKI IS GOING TO HAVE THE BABIES!" Jushiro shouted.

"Uh…. Um y-yes sir….r-right away!" he said as she ran as fast as he could to Unohana.

"C-CAPTAIN UNOHANA!YUKI IS GOING TO HAVE HER BABIES!" he called.

Unohana's head snapped up from her work and she ran toward Jushiro and Yuki.

"QUICKLY! Put her in this room!" Unohana ordered.

Jushiro nodded and quickly placed Yuki on the table but she wouldn't let go of his sleeve.

"J-Jushiro" she whispered.

"It's ok Yuki! Your going to be fine!" he promised then Unohana turned to him.

"Can you please step outside?" she asked.

"Y-yes of course" he nodded as he took one last look at Yuki and walked out the door.

As Jushiro stood out in the hall way nervously Shunsui joined him.

"Hey Jushiro! Is Yuki having the babies?" he asked with a grin.

"Y-yes…." Jushiro said nervously. "Why are you here?"

"Oh Nanao has a little cold and she is getting medicine" Shunsui explained. " I can sit with you if you want" he smiled.

Jushiro nodded and Shunsui joined him on the floor. Then he pulled a bottle of sake of his sleeve.

"Sake?" he smiled.

"No this isn't the time for sake Shunsui!" Jushiro sighed.

"Relax Jushiro….she'll be fine worrying will make your hair turn whiter" Shunsui chuckled.

Jushiro rolled his eyes and nervously waited for her children to be born. Then a few hours passed and Unohana happily waked out of the room.

"Congratulations you have two sons" she smiled.

"S-sons? …C-can I see them?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"Yes of course…Yuki has been asking for you" she smiled.

Jushiro nervously walked into the room where his wife was as he walked to her bed he nervously thought _w-what if they don't like me?. _Then he finally reached Yuki and in her arms were two small babies with little black fuzzy hair on their heads.

"Look boys here comes daddy" Yuki smiled. "Here do you want to hold them?" Yuki smiled.

"M-me? I-I don't know….w-what if I drop them?" he asked in a worried tone.

"You wont I've seen pictures of you holding your nieces and nephews you do just fine" Yuki smiled.

Jushiro took a deep breath and sat next to Yuki on the bed. Then Yuki put the two small baby boys in his arms. Then a smile came across his lips.

"T-they are so cute" he smiled

"They are…they take after their father" Yuki smiled.

Then the babies eyes started to open one had chocolate brown eyes and the other had electric blue which made Yuki and Jushiro smile.

"What should we name them?" Yuki asked.

Jushiro thought for a moment then he looked down at his children and smiled.

" How about Keitaro and Akio?" Jushiro suggested.

Yuki looked at her two beautiful sons for a moment then smiled.

"Those names are perfect" she smiled.

Yuki and Jushiro sat there smiling at their two sons Keitaro and Akio Ukitake.


End file.
